Miss Direction
by animegleek
Summary: Kirihara and basketball was never a good and arguable idea – just no. Chaos. One-shot.


**Warning: Might contain some OOC**

**Guess my inspiration mehehe :3 **

* * *

"Teiko Junior High. You sure they are worthy opponents?" Niou looked over Yanagi who was walking behind scanning his data, "Probably but not that good enough for Seiichi and Genichirou" Yanagi answered.

"Well whatever we're gonna crush them to a pulp!" Kirihara bumped his palm with his fist with a sinister smile followed by maniacal laugh.

Some of the students of Teiko avoided the group after hearing Kirihara's manic laugh – somehow it reminded them of a certain redhead in their school.

"Kirihara you're scaring people, you can do that later on when you're in Rikkai" Yagyuu said.

"Why are you still motivating him?" Jackal sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna crush them Yagyuu-senpai just you watch" and Kirihara broke into another manic laughter.

They all decided to ignore Kirihara

"Now where did their captain told us of the location of their tennis courts?" Yukimura asked Yanagi and Yagyuu.

"Uhm..." came their unproductive response, "Let's ask someone more reliable" Yukimura smiled and went in front of the bunch leading them...aimlessly.

"Buchuo?" Marui asked panting a little since he lacks stamina, "I need gum!" he wailed. "Don't you mean water?" Jackal deadpanned "No if that's the case then I need soda or juice or fanta" Mariu answered, "No wonder you get tired easily" Jackal deadpanned once again but Marui ignore him and continued wailing.

They've been walking for 20 minutes now.

Yukimura looked around scanning the surroundings until he found a gym and heard faint dribbling, "Everyone!" he called and beckoned his teammates to follow.

"Seriously how lousy can they get? Not even a single member guided us so we can arrive to their courts easily" Marui grumbled in annoyance. They came to halt as Yukimura paused in front of the gym doors. They saw five no six basketball players doing practice matches and one girl with pink hair taking down notes diligently about the players.

"Excuse our intrusion" Yukimura called out politely. His soft velvet voice with pure authority stopped the six and the girl midway, "Yes? Is there a problem?" the girl, Satsuki asked. "The hell are you" Aomine butt in. Yukimura gave him a small but menacing smile the other teen stiffened for a while. 'He kind of reminds of someone' he thought.

"I apologize for our intrusion. I am Yukimura Seiichi captain of Rikka Daigaku Fuzoku's Boys Tennis Team along with me are my teammates. I was just wondering where the Teiko's tennis courts are located as much as I hate to admit we are quite lost" he explained.

"I am Akashi Seijuro captain of the basketball team they are my teammates. The tennis courts are lo-", just as the red head was about to answer further he was cut off by Sanada's sudden outburst. "Tarundoru! Kirihara get back here!" he yelled his voice boomed in the gymnasium.

"Crap! He slipped!" Jackal thought and he was left in charge of the second year. He started sweating inside but remained cool. But deeper inside – he's already praying for the following events.

"Neh I'm kind of itching and I think you guys are good temporary replacements for now, how bout I play all of you oh on second thought how about I play the strongest of all in your team" Kirihara had managed to slip off and was now twirling a basketball in his finger which he got from nowhere.

The five looked at him sharply, "Ho~ how intimidatingAomine smirked down at Kirihara, "It's easy either ways you just throw it in and...crush people" Kirihara answered still with that sinister smile then throwing the ball high soaring in the air.

The six looked at the black haired teen, 'I hate his hairstyle' Akashi thought.

Niou whistled watching the ball sail to a downward movement. Yagyuu's eyebrows showed that he was glaring at Niou for such a reaction.

But the next event was unexpected.

The ball hit a certainMurasakibara. No it didn't go in the basket it hit someone else. The ball then bounced and hit a basketball cart causing all balls to bounce dramatically towards the six players one frail Kuroko fell prey right away slipping on the balls, "Tets-wuoh!" Aomine slipped as well, "Ah! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! "Kise hurried to the two but ended up slipping as well causing his head to collide harshly on the newly conscious Murasakibara's head which caused him and the other to faint (once again on the other's side). Midorima adjusted his glasses Akashi had that smile of twisty sadistic and anger. "This is bad" Kirihara thought creeping away quietly while Satsuki watched him do so

Yagyuu and Jackal facepalmed. Niou argued whether he should laugh or get nervous. Marui blew his gum. Yanagi froze. Sanada was close to erupting and Yukimura – he was still smiling but this time too bright.

The sight upon them all is...the words are too hard to put in this situation now.

"Saa, let's find the courts." Apologizing was truly finding its moment to butt in the scenario

"Kirihara Akaya" Sanada called out darkly.

"Uhm. The courts are located behind this gym – past the track and field club" Satsuki whispered to the nearest which was Jackal, "Ah. Thanks and sorry about your teammates. We didn't want to cause commotion to be honest" Jackal whispered back. The girl nodded slowly while watching her captain fume in silence. Today was bad. Definitely.

Midorima mumbled something about zodiac signs that he should've avoid maybe this fiasco would've never happened while the red head – Akashi went over his unconscious teammates one by one checking on them. "I suggest you best be going" Satsuki told them.

"Before that" Yukimura smiled and directed at it to his beloved second year ace.

"Kirihara apologize" Sanada said forcing him to bow.

"But fukubuchou!" Kirihara whined. Sanada looked at him darkly, "You know exactly why, don't you?" he said.

"Irk!" Kirihara groaned.

"Now apologize!" he said.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Kirihara yelled.

The two conscious players looked over him. Midorima was about to answer but his captain stopped him, "No it's okay after all it was just a miscalculated shot right?!" Akashi said in seething anger. Kirihara gulped when he saw the redhead's facial expression 'He's like Mura-buchou! Oh man!' he tensed.

Suddenly, he felt no weight on his head anymore and he looked over to see his teammates gone.

He was left alone. He looked to his right and nearly choked his teammates were bailing him – including the three demons. He then looked in front of him and started sweating profusely.

Akashi looked darkly at him, "Hey I don't like your hairstyle it reminds me of wakame (seaweed) how about we do a little renovations on it?" he said seriously, "And how about we start now?" he then smiled sadistically.

And thus Kirihara was full of fear, "UWAH!" was the last thing his teammates heard while they were currently in Teiko Junior High.

Owari.

* * *

My first TeniKuro one-shot (I just invented that) hehe I hope you like it! 8D this was a sontaneous and fun one for me.

P.S. wakame was based on Akashi's disliked food that's why it's there :))

Review!? Happy and thanks for reading!


End file.
